La complainte de Persine
by cailloue
Summary: "Arrête avec ce livre ! C'est qu'un roman ! Un putain de conte ! Il te ramènera personne, personne, bordel!" s'emporta son oncle. Peut-être faut-il s'obstiner à faire des faits des contes, s'obstiner à embellir les contes, afin d'introduire dans le monument blanc du futur un peu de nuit des temps, un peu de temps nocturne, dans le cœur de l'enfant qui se prendra dedans.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le conte

**Le magnifique monde de Poudlard ainsi que tous les lieux et protagonistes, faits et objets nés de la magnifique plume de Mrs. J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Le reste est vient de diverses légendes qui traînent un peu partout en France et de mon imagination.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre un : Le conte.

La brume épaisse du Pays de Galle recouvrait l'intégralité des étendues vertes, noyant les champs, les monts, les lacs et les moutons dans un important manteau nuageux. Les rares personnes qui se risquaient à sortir dans les rues de Cardiff devaient presque avancer à tâtons, de manière prudente et ralentie, ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. L'invisibilité était à son paroxysme près de Cardiff Bay, sur Mermaid Road. L'avenue résidentielle était engloutie par les brumes marines qui s'élevaient du port. Les élégantes bâtisses victoriennes semblaient avoir complètement disparues. Ce qui semblait particulièrement ironique pour la famille Bale, car leur maison avait, aux yeux de ceux qui ne savait pas, réellement disparue. Le petit numéro 11 en or de la Mermaid Road passait directement au 15. Les Gallois, superstitieux par nature, ne pouvait pas se formaliser que le numéro 13 ne figure nulle part, comme sciemment omis.

Cachés des yeux du monde, Morane Bale repassait inlassablement le linge mouillé sur le front brûlant de son fils, laissant à chaque fois un peu plus de traces d'eau fraîche, comme des petites perles de rosées lors d'un pâle matin printanier. La mère de famille poussa un soupir dans lequel on sentait poindre de l'exaspération, de la rancune, et de l'impuissance. Mal grès tous ses soins, mal grès les potions les plus poussées de son frère, la fièvre de Duncan ne passait pas. Replongeant son linge dans l'eau fraîche, elle espérait que ce n'était pas la dragoncelle.

Le jeune garçon lui, se laissait faire, fermant docilement les yeux lorsque le linge passait près des paupières. Il n'osait pas protester. Regardant du coin de l'œil sa maman, il se retînt de pousser un soupir. Du haut de ses douze ans, il se rendait compte que depuis qu'ils étaient cloîtrés chez eux elle souriait moins, elle parlait moins. Même ses cheveux bouclaient moins, et ses yeux opales qui en temps normal brillaient de milles couleurs semblait bien moins rieur. La situation durait depuis un bon mois, peut être deux, il ne se souvenait pas bien. De toute façon lui était cloué au lit depuis presque le début de tout ça, alors il était bien moins embêter que le reste de sa famille. Son père passait beaucoup de temps dans son atelier, comme à son habitude, indifférent au fait d'être prisonnier dans sa propre maison, continuant inlassablement ses recherches dans une pièce où personne sauf lui ne pouvait entrer. Mais celle qui semblait le plus souffrir de cet emprisonnement forcée était sans conteste sa petite sœur. Du haut de ses six ans, Mélusine n'hésitait pas à faire part de son ressentiment. D'une petite fille joyeuse et volontaire, elle était devenue une véritable peste tyrannique, et n'hésitait pas à faire part de son incompréhension quant à la situation au reste de la famille. Quand elle ne boudait pas, elle criait. Quand elle ne criait pas, elle tapait. Quand elle ne tapait pas, elle pleurait. Et lorsqu'elle levait ses grands yeux opalins, si semblable à ceux de Morane, et qu'elle demandait sur un ton transpirant le désespoir de sa petite voix "Maman, c'est quand qu'on retournera aux bois? C'est quand qu'on ira dehors, chasser les papillons et faire des bouquets?" le cœur de sa mère se décomposait en mille morceaux.

Sa mère, désemparée par la situation, se sentait coupable et fautive pour diverses raisons. Et avec la fièvre de Duncan qui ne tombait pas, son impuissance ressortait cruellement. Elle se refusait de prendre le risque de l'emmener au pavillon médical de Ste Mangouste Cardiff, horrifiée à l'idée de sortir dans ce brouillard glaçant. Ils étaient loin de tout danger dans leur maison, aussi pénible que ce soit de s'en sentir prisonnier. Morane prit encore une fois la décision de ne sortir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Si la potion que le hibou de son frère devait lui apporter demain ne faisait pas effet d'ici une semaine, alors oui, elle se résoudrait à emmener Duncan voir les médicomages. Abondamment le linge mouillée, elle déposa un baiser sur le front brûlant de son fils.

\- Il faut dormir maintenant mon ange, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le garçon hocha la tête, satisfait que sa toilette soit finie. Il était fatigué et même si son sommeil ne serait pas de qualité, ses paupières ne demandaient qu'à se fermer.

\- Maman, tu peux lire l'histoire de Persine s'il te plaît avait que Duncan et moi on aille dormir?

Mère et fils tournèrent d'un même mouvement leurs têtes vers Mélusine. Elle se cachait derrière la porte de la chambre de Duncan depuis certainement un long moment et semblait attendre depuis tout aussi longtemps le moment opportun pour poser la question. Morane sourit et acquiesça en silence. Pendant que sa fille accourait en souriant pour se coucher dans le lit de son frère, la maman se pencha sous ledit lit pour en sortir un lourd roman à la couverture verte, écaillée et abimée. Bien qu'elle connaisse l'histoire par cœur pour se l'être fait raconter un million de fois, et pour l'avoir à son tour conter mille fois, les images du livre faisaient partie du cérémonial, et le livre était –aux yeux des doux garnements– obligatoire.

Tout en l'ouvrant, Morane regardait tendrement ses enfants, lotis l'un contre l'autre. Elle aurait certainement dû interdire à Mélusine de se tenir aussi proche de Duncan et de sa fièvre, mais elle ne tenait pas à rompre la douce atmosphère qui venait de se créer en une bulle d'amour, protectrice et enivrante. Elle décala son fauteuil afin de permettre à ses chérubins de regarder les images, s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire :

 _"À l'aube du monde, le Soleil se levait pour la première fois. Mais il fut triste de ne rien avoir à illuminer pour son premier jour : les arbres de la forêt de Brocéliande étaient encore plus petits que l'herbe, et l'herbe plus petite qu'un grain de sable. Il chercha, chercha longtemps quelque chose à faire vivre, mais tout était bien trop petit encore pour s'épanouir. En continuant de chercher, il remarqua une tache de couleur. Curieux, il s'approcha pour voir ce que c'était : une goutte d'eau. Une simple goutte d'eau lui rendait sa lumière, comme pour le remercier. Heureux de pouvoir rayonner pour quelque chose, il se concentra sur la petite goutte, lui envoyant tout son amour. Elle semblait lui répondre, brillant de couleur qui n'avait pas encore de nom. Content d'avoir un écho, le soleil resplendit de plus belle._

 _Mais soudain, sa chaleur étouffa alors la goutte d'eau, qui disparue... A sa place se tenait trois fées, aussi petite que l'était la goutte d'eau. Dans les reflets de leurs ailes, le soleil reconnut la couleur de la perle disparu. Il fit de ces trois fées ses propres filles, décidant de les appeler Persine, Cassandre et Morgane. Morgane, Cassandre et Persine grandirent sous les rayons attentionnés du Soleil. Elles étaient aussi belles que leur père, aussi mystérieuse que la nuit, aussi insaisissable que l'eau, aussi forte que les bois, et aussi téméraire que le feu._

 _Lorsqu'elle fut assez grande, le Soleil demanda à ses filles de prendre soin de la terre de Brocéliande. Elles en prirent le plus grand soin et firent de cette terre une fôret. Au bout de mille ans, il leurs demanda de ne jamais, jamais s'aventurer hors des arbres de Brocéliande, qui grâce aux bons soins des trois fées étaient devenus forts, grands et nombreux : la forêt était dense et immense. Elles devaient maintenant créer des fleurs, des animaux, des rivières et des cascades ce qu'elles firent avec beaucoup d'applications. Mille ans plus tard, le Soleil prévint ses filles : des êtres, au dehors de la forêt, étaient maléfiques. Il interdit à ses filles de s'approcher, de toucher, de regarder ou d'aider l'une de ses créatures. Elles promirent. Le Soleil précisa que si l'une de ses filles ne tenait pas les interdictions, son châtiment serait terrible. Les trois fées rassurèrent leurs pères, et chacune continua de créer avec amour des fleurs ou des animaux durant mille ans._

 _Un jour, alors que Persine déposait des roses dans un bosquet, elle entendue un bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille. Un gémissement. Un cerf était-il blessé ? Un écureuil, un sanglier ? Une cascade ne trouvait plus son cours d'eau ? Ce n'était pas un animal qu'elle connaissait. Curieuse, elle voleta silencieusement pour découvrir l'origine du bruit. L'animal qu'elle voyait pour la première fois était sans doute le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu..."_

\- Encore en train de lire cette histoire ? Dit une voix amusée.

\- Papaaaaa, lui répondit Mélusine mi-amusée mi-agacée. Vient et chut !

Morane sourit simplement à son mari avant de reprendre sa lecture :

 _"Curieuse, Persine suivit l'animal. Il semblait blessé. Elle s'approcha pour le soigner. Mais l'animal ne portait ni plume, ni poil, ni écailles. Il n'avait pas de corne, ni de pattes, mais des mains, comme elle. Enfaite, ils étaient identiques, mais contrairement à elle, l'animal n'avait pas d'aile. Persine commença à avoir peur. Etait-ce l'une de ses créature maléfique dont leur père leurs avaient parlé ? Lorsque l'étrange créature ouvrit les yeux, la peur de Persine se mua en terreur. Elle partit, loin, volant à vive allure entre arbre bosquet et cascade. Elle vola longtemps, peut-être même plusieurs jours, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne s'arrêta de voler que lorsque tous les arbres autours d'elle avait disparu. Horrifiée, elle se retourna lentement : elle était sortie de la forêt de Brocéliande._

 _\- Persine ! Gronda le Soleil. Ne vous avais-je pas interdit, à tes sœurs et toi, de sortir de la forêt de Brocéliande?_

 _\- Père ! Oh mon père soyez humble je vous en conjure..! J'ai vu un animal, inconnu et familier à la fois... Père, père... J'ai eu peur, si peur, que je n'ai vu où j'allais... Père pardonnez-moi...! Pleura Persine._

 _\- Que... Comment était l'animal ? Demanda le Soleil furieux._

 _\- Simi-similaire à moi, sans ailes, continua de pleurer Persine en se jetant à terre. J'ai entendu un bruit, j'ai cru à un animal blessé, j'ai voulu l'aider et…_

 _Le Soleil tonna de plus belle :_

 _\- Ainsi donc, tu as bravé mes interdits, Persine._

 _\- Père, je vous en supplie... Pardonnez-moi... implora la Fée, ruisselant de larme, craignant la colère de son père._

 _\- Je ne peux Persine. Car maintenant que tu en as vu un, ta curiosité te pousseras à revoir des humains. Tu les emmèneras dans la forêt et tout sera détruit. Ou alors, tu voudras découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière Brocéliande, visiter l'autre monde._

 _\- Non père, je vous promets, jamais plus, jamais..._

 _\- Menteuse ! Hurla le soleil._

 _Un rayon ravageur aveugla la fée. Lorsqu'elle retrouva la vue, le soleil avait disparu, laissant place à une lourde pluie, triste et froide. Persine avait mal, très mal. Après s'être péniblement relevée, elle voulut voler vers la forêt, mais elle tomba à terre, le visage dans la gadoue. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son hurlement se perdit dans la nuit et ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie. La forêt de Brocéliande avait disparu, et ses ailes gisaient à ses pieds..."_

\- Chérie...

La voix de Calum coupa Morane dans son histoire. Elle leva un œil interrogateur vers son époux. Silencieusement, il montra les enfants endormis dans le lit. Elle sourit, et il lui enleva le livre avant de le ranger sous le lit, puis ils sortirent tous les deux sans dire un mot. Une fois la porte fermée, Calum osa chuchoter :

\- Et la pauvre Persine erra, avant de retrouver l'homme responsable de sa déchéance : un prince nommé Elinas. Elle voulut le tuer mais...

\- Tu ne sais pas raconter ! La coupa Morane, moqueuse.

\- Alors raconte-moi, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son épouse. Mais rapidement ! Notre lit nous attend.

\- Tu connais cette histoire autant que moi !

\- Oui, mais tu l'aimes tellement que je t'autorise à me la raconter brièvement encooore une fois. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu restes sur ta faim !

Morane rigola, puis embrassa amoureusement son mari avant de reprendre :

\- Mais elle en tomba amoureuse. Ils se marièrent, à la seule condition que jamais Elinas ne cherche à rejoindre Persine dans sa chambre après minuit. Elinas tenu promesse. Ils eurent trois magnifiques petites filles : Mélior, Palestine et Mélusine. Peu de temps après la naissance de leur dernière fille, Elinas oublia sa promesse et se rendit dans la chambre de son épouse après minuit...

Calum grogna, avant de conclure :

\- Persine disparue alors avec ses filles et jeta des malédictions à tort et à travers sur son mari, ses filles et leurs descendants...

\- Là, ce n'est même pas un résumé du conte ! S'offusqua faussement Morane. C'est une amputation !

\- Les femmes, que vous soyez Fées Déchues ou juste Française Bretonne, vous êtes toutes les mêmes : ne jamais vous contrarier ou vous nous torturez jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Morane lui tira la langue. En souriant, Calum la porta jusqu'à leur lit, sans oublier de fermer leur porte de chambre au passage.

Bien après que ses parents se soient endormis, un hurlement percent arracha Mélusine de son sommeil. Elle réveilla son frère en panique.

\- Duncan ! Duncan réveille-toi ! ça recommence comme hier écoute !

Dans un demi-sommeil, étourdi par sa fièvre, Duncan tendis l'oreille.

\- Y a rien Malou… ça doit être un cauchemar.

\- Non ! Objecta farouchement la jeune fille. Ça vient de dedans la maison… Mais oui là il n'y a plus rien… Tu crois que c'est le cri de Persine ? Ou de ses sœurs qui perdent leurs ailes ?

Le jeune garçon regarda sa sœur qui semblait se calmer, amusé :

\- Tu serais pas une saucisse toi ? Y a rien comme bruit, à part les bateaux qui sont dans le po…

Il se tue en voyant le visage de sa sœur : brusquement, sa petite bouille était figée par la peur. Elle plaqua presque aussitôt ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme si un bruit la dérangeait. Duncan tendis l'oreille, mais la seule chose qu'il entendait était les sanglots de sa petite sœur : « Fais la se taire, s'il te plaît Duncan, s'il te plaît..».

C'était la troisième nuit de suite que sa petite sœur le réveillait car elle entendait quelqu'un crier, alors que lui n'entendait rien du tout, et après avoir questionné ses parents eux aussi n'entendaient aucun bruit. Du moins, aucun crie capable de les tirer de leurs sommeils. Il se contenta de caresser la tête de sa sœur, espérant qu'elle se rendorme vite... Lui-même se sentait à nouveau repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

Soudain, une énorme explosion fit sursauter les fondations de la maison ainsi que ses occupants. Puis un silence horrible se répandit lentement, comme du venin dans la noirceur de la nuit. Le crie suivant fut entendu par tous les habitants de la maison, et peut-être même par tous ceux de Mermaid Bay.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous avez passer un bon Noël et que la lecture de ce premier chapitre vous donne envie d'en lire plus, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : La lettre qui ne partit pas

Chapitre deux : La lettre qui ne partit pas.

Le lendemain matin, loin de la brume de Cardiff et des cris de Mermaid Road, de l'autre côté de la Manche, Armel Lusignan se préparait pour aller au travail. Tous les matins, depuis son mariage le rituel qui précédait le réveil était le même. Habituellement, Armel se réveillait toujours cinq minutes avant que son alarme ne sonne. Cela lui permettait en effet de pouvoir se lever avant que le bruit strident de la machine ne l'arrache avec violence des bras de Morphée. Sa femme, Madeleine lui en était reconnaissante, car elle ne se levait que bien plus tard. Après avoir quitté la chaleur de ses draps et la douceur de sa chambre conjugale, Armel se dirigeait lentement dans la salle de bain pour une douche chaude. Arrivait alors le généreux petit déjeuner tout en sucre : brioche, fruit, confiture et chocolat chaud. Après cela, il nettoyait la table d'un coup de baguette, laissant uniquement une tasse contenant un sachet de thé pour sa femme qui n'aurait ainsi qu'à verser un peu d'eau chaude dedans plus tard. Ensuite, il se dirigeait vers la plus grande cheminée de la maison ou ronronnait été comme hiver un feu léger. Après avoir ouvert machinalement d'un coup de baguette les stores de la maison, il prenait une pincée de poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à sa petite boutique d'apothicaire, située dans l'allée de la Fontaine de Barenton, en plein cœur du quartier magique de Renne. Armel aimait son quotidien matinale ainsi que la douceur qu'il s'efforçait de préserver au réveil. Les quelques fois ou son cérémonial s'était trouvé brisé, la journée qui suivait ne présageait rien de bon.

Ce matin, après avoir sa douche, il descendit dans la cuisine. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, presque un cauchemar, mais ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose. Cela devait être lié aux nouvelles qu'il lisait dans ses quotidiens. Ces dernières années avaient été ternis par la montée en puissance d'un mage noir anglais, connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Depuis quelques mois, la France commençait elle aussi à craindre la puissance maléfique du dessin morbide de Voldemort, comme en écho à la violence que subissait le Royaume-Uni. Les disparitions augmentaient un peu plus chaque jour, répandant quotidienne un peu plus de terreur et de tragédie. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans sa cuisine, le hibou de _« La Tribune de Merlin »_ , l'attendait derrière la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la porte, paya l'oiseau avant de mettre son lait à chauffer. En jetant un coup d'œil au journal sorcier français il lut en première page :

 _Première apparition de la marque des Ténèbres à Paris_

 _C'est endeuillée que la France se réveille se matin. Depuis sept ans maintenant, nos confrères d'outre-manche se livre à une lutte sanglante contre Celui-dont-ils-ne-veulent-plus-prononcer-le-nom. Et pour la première fois depuis l'aube de ces jours funestes, la marque redoutée s'est dessinée dans le ciel de Paris, au sept rue des Rosiers, dans le Marais._

 _Six personnes sont décédées. Trois sorciers semblent avoir été torturés puis sauvagement assassinés, les diverses plaies et contusions révélant la folie meurtrière et la soif de sang des tueurs sadiques. Deux d'entre eux étaient britannique, un français. Trois autres personnes dont deux moldus ont perdus la vie lors de l'explosion de l'immeuble, blessant par la même vingt-deux personnes._

 _Les premiers éléments de l'enquête ne permettent malheureusement pas d'en apprendre plus sur la nature de ses actes. Le Ministère de la Magie a vivement réagis dans un communiqué de presse rendu officielle dès connaissance de l'attaque :_

 _« […] La France est entrée cruellement hier soir dans une nouvelle phase de guerre que les terroristes ont engagé contre nos Démocraties, nos Idéaux et nos Valeurs.  
Suite aux massacres perpétrés à Londres en début de semaine passée, Paris a subi un carnage innommable et le Ministère s'incline devant la douleur des victimes mortes et blessées ainsi que devant celle de leurs familles.  
Le Ministre de la Magie et son gouvernement ont réagi avec rapidité et fermeté. Les mesures prises dès cette nuit sont des mesures d'un pays en guerre et il fallait les prendre. […]»_

 _Les rumeurs indiquant une décision d'entrée en guerre de l'Etat Français semble (…) suite page 2._

Armel n'avait pas ouvert le magasine à la page deux. Il n'aimait pas les mauvaises nouvelles, encore moins lorsqu'elles arrivaient avant ses tartines. Il s'était contenté de tourner le journal ou un jeu de sept erreurs s'agitait doucement. En beurrant ses tranches de brioche, Armel pensait à sa sœur qui habitait depuis une vingtaine d'année à Cardiff, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle et sa famille continue à être épargné. Il était furieux que son gouvernement mette aussi longtemps à réagir. Les frontières entre les pays d'une Europe naissante se floutaient, et si la libre circulation pour le commerce s'en trouvait simplifiée, il était évident que les idées d'un type mégalomane puisse traverser la Manche sans aucun soucis. Armel soupira, boudant son petit déjeuner. Décidément, les hommes n'apprenaient rien de leur Histoire.

Toujours assis à table, il se frotta les yeux et appuya un moment ses paumes contre ses yeux, comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il se leva et nettoya la cuisine pour se rendre au travail. Il devait envoyer une nouvelle potion à son neveu dont la fièvre ne tombait pas. Armel ne se rendit pas compte que pour la première fois en seize années de mariage, il n'avait pas préparé la tasse de thé de son épouse. Quand Madeleine descendit ce matin-là, ce simple détail l'alarma. Son mari était manifestement perturbé.

La rue marchande où se trouvait la boutique d'Armel était en temps normal bruyante dès le petit matin. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit son rideau il remarqua qu'aucune échoppe n'avait déjà ouvert. L'animalerie en face de lui était plongée dans le noir, l'épicerie à côté de même. Il ouvrit la porte pour jeter un œil à la _la Baguette Brûlante_ , le café du quartier et fut étonné de ne voir personne assis en terrasse. La rue semblait déserte hors de quelques personnes qui se rendaient sans doute au travail. La nouvelle que le journal avait relayé avait-y-elle déjà plongée la population magique française dans la peur ? Armel secoua la tête avant de regarder l'heure. Il était juste venu bien plus tôt que d'habitude.

Il retourna à son comptoir, pris un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire :

 _Chère Morane,_

 _Tu trouveras dans le colis la potion que tu m'as demandé dans ta dernière lettre. Je suis navré d'apprendre que la fièvre de Duncan ne descende pas, et j'espère vraiment que celle-ci en viendra à bout._

 _Tu l'apprendras peut être avant que mon courrier ne te parvienne, mais la France a connu sa première attaque officielle hier. Il semble bien que la barbarie ne tienne pas compte des frontières._

 _J'espère que votre quotidien n'est pas trop pesant. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, surtout n'hésite pas à me le demander..._

 _Rester bien prudent, je t'en prie._

 _Pensées à tout le monde,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Armel._

Il ferma le colis et se dirigea dans le long couloir de l'arrière-boutique. Il choisit un Hibou Moyen Duc de sa volière professionnel comme coursier. Mais au moment où il allait attacher le paquet, la cloche de la boutique tinta. Le premier client venait d'arriver. Armel abandonna l'oiseau pour l'accueillir. Mais son élan fut stoppé lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du visiteur. Grand et mince, l'homme portait une robe violette parsemée d'étoile d'argent. Ses cheveux argentés ainsi que sa barbe grise descendant jusqu'à sa taille lui donnait un air de vieil érudit. Remarquant la présence de l'apothicaire, le sorcier abandonna la poudre de Rhinocéros argentée pour lui faire face. Il le fixa quelque seconde à travers ses lunettes, le visage impénétrable. Perplexe, Armel s'avança en lui tendant la main :

\- Vous devez être Albus Dumbledore. Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Dumbledore lui serra la main avant de répondre :

\- De même, Monsieur Lusignan. Même si j'aurai sans nul doute préféré vous rencontrer en de meilleures circonstances.

Armel grogna :

\- Oui cet… « Attentat » à la rue des Rosiers… Bien malheureux.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, promenant ses yeux sur la boutique. La pièce n'était pas très grande, pourtant les potions étaient nombreuses et savamment ordonnées sur des étagères en bois d'hêtre. Face à cette farandole de liquide coloré se trouvait des ingrédients divers, tout aussi bien rangé par couleur, nature et utilisation. L'odeur qui émanait de ce bazar ordonné emplissait l'air de la pièce. Elle semblait indéfinissable, pleine ronde et accueillante, un peu épicée comme du lait au miel.

Armel, un peu désemparé face à l'étrange attitude de son visiteur, se racla la gorge :

\- Hum, Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- M'offrir une tasse de thé bien chaude ? Je dois vous parler de quelque chose de bien désagréable. Aussi pourrions-nous essayer de rendre cette nouvelle plus…

Dumbledore laissa sa phrase en suspens, apparemment incapable de trouver un adjectif satisfaisant. Armel senti son ventre se nouer. Il invita d'un geste Dumbledore à le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique et l'emmena dans une petite salle transformée en cuisine d'appoint. Forçant son esprit à ne pas divaguer sur la nouvelle qui n'allait de toute façon apprendre sous peu, il mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il apporta les thés. Ils s'assirent ensuite dans les deux fauteuils usés qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Armel sentait la panique monter en regardant son invité presser son citron. Il n'avait avant ce jour jamais vu le sorcier. Ils s'étaient échangés quelques lettre suite à la situation de sa sœur. Dumbledore but une gorgée puis leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard semblait lourd, grave. N'y tenant plus, Armel rompît le silence.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Morane ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

\- Il apparait qu'en dépit de toutes les mesures prises pour les protéger, nous avions échoué.

Le silence revint doucement. Ce n'était pas ce genre de silence bienvenu lors des discussions légères et insouciantes que des amis de longues dates savent entretenir. Là, le silence était pesant, lourd, aussi étouffant que le monstre qui venait de trouver refuge dans la poitrine d'Armel. Il lutta quelque seconde contre le monstre avant de demander :

\- Comment… que s'est-il… Tout le monde est… ?

Il ne pouvait prononcer ce mot pour le moment. Il osait à peine effleurer cette idée. Sa petite sœur ne pouvait pas être partie.

\- leurs cachette a été démasquée... Commença Dumbledore après avoir poser ses deux indexes sur le nez. Les Mangemorts ont agis durant la nuit. Moran et Calum ont été sauvagement tués.

Dumbledore enleva les mains de son nez pour les croisées sur ses genoux. Armel n'osait plus respirer, écoutant sans comprendre ce que lui disait le vieux sorcier. Il soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Votre neveux est actuellement à l'unité des soins intensifs de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste à Londres. Il a été violemment blessé. Lorsque je suis partis, il était encore vivant, mais le medicomage ne semblait malheureusement guère positif pour la suite.

Remarquant les quelques larmes qui glissait silencieusement sur les joues de son interlocuteur, Dumbledore marqua une nouvelle pause.

\- Et uhm, parvint difficilement à murmurer Armel, Mélusine?

Dumbledore esquissa un début d'ombre de sourire.

\- Elle n'a rien eu. Apparemment son frère l'avait caché dans un placard. Je l'ai trouvé lisant un livre de conte, éclairée par la lueur de la baguette de Morane. Je l'ai déposé chez Arthur et Molly avant de venir vous rejoindre.

Le silence qui suivit le récit de Dumbledore n'était entrecoupé que par la respiration saccadée d'Armel. Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant un petit moment.

\- Si vous me permettez..?

Armel se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous fermer boutique aujourd'hui pour aller à Londres. Votre neveu est peut être toujours en vie.

Cette dernière phrase fit craquer Armel. Lorsqu'il se fut ressaisit, il suivit Dumbledore, laissant derrière lui le paquet pour Morane.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La visite en Angleterre

_"Chérie,_

 _J'aurai préféré t'annoncer tout cela de vive voix plutôt que d'être contraint à devoir t'envoyer un hibou… Je voulais tout d'abord te dire que j'allais bien. Enfin bien, que je n'étais pas en danger._

 _Tu te souviens d'Albus Dumbledore ? Nous avions échangé quelques lettres avec lui au printemps derniers. Il est venu me rendre visite ce matin, à la boutique. Je pense que tu auras compris avant de lire les mots qui suivent, mais cette visite n'avait rien d'une visite de courtoisie. Ma sœur et Calum nous ont été arrachés. Dumbledore m'as ensuite invité à rejoindre prestement Duncan, mourant, à l'hôpital. Le petit ange à réussit à s'accrocher à la vie jusqu'à mon arrivée. D'après les médicomages, les potions qu'il a ingurgité ces derniers temps pour faire retomber sa fièvre ont beaucoup aidées. Nous avons pu échanger quelque mot avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Le temps que je descende reconnaître les… Reconnaître ses parents, il était parti... Quant à Mélusine je n'ai pas encore pu la voir mais je sais qu'elle est au bon soin d'Arthur et Molly. J'irai la voir demain après-midi._

 _Comme ma main tremble ! J'essaie de me contrôler mais c'est difficile. J'espère que tu arriveras à me lire… Je suis sortie de l'hôpital il y a peu de temps, pas mal de papiers à remplir. Ma sœur m'avait déjà donnés les directives à suivre si cela arrivait, notamment que sa famille devaient reposer au Cimetière de Paimpont, dans le caveau familial. Si je le visitais pour mes parents et grands-parents, je n'avais jamais un jour imaginé le fleurir pour notre neveu…_

 _La conjoncture politique ne me simplifie en rien la tâche : comme tu as pu le lire dans le journal de ce matin, la France est en état d'alerte. Elle à fermer toute frontière avec le Royaume-Uni, et je ne te parle pas uniquement des moyens de transport de tes compatriotes moldus. Il est désormais impossible aux sorciers se trouvant en Angleterre de transplaner, de voler, ou d'utiliser un portoloin pour se rendre en France sans en avoir demandé l'autorisation écrite au Département des Transports Magiques des deux états. J'ai envoyé des hiboux depuis l'hôpital pour demander la validation de mon retour pour Samedi prochain, le temps de gérer le rapatriement des corps. Pour pouvoir rentrer, j'aurais besoin de plusieurs documents que tu trouveras dans la petite malle en cuir, au grenier, derrière le tableau de ta maman. Il me faudrait : ma carte d'identité, mon certificat d'étudiant de Beauxbatons, ma patente pour la boutique ainsi que le livret de famille de mes parents, ma déclaration de naissance et notre certificat de mariage. Demande à Lucien, (le patron de la Baguette Magique) d'en faire une copie, n'envoie surtout pas les originaux ! Tu peux utiliser la poudre de Cheminette pour te déplacer sur le territoire français tu gagneras du temps. J'ai prévenu Vasilios, il s'occupera de la boutique durant mon absence. J'ai réussis a trouvé une chambre dans un petit hôtel miteux qui m'assurera un confort modeste durant ce séjour forcé, envoie un oiseau de la volière de la boutique au Chaudron Baveur._

 _Ma Maddy, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et ce soir plus que jamais. J'aimerai rentrer, là, tout de suite, et te prendre dans mes bras, te couvrir d'amour. J'aimerai aussi donner le biberon à Léon et lui raconter mes contes d'enfances en le regardant s'endormir. J'aimerai ne jamais avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore._

 _Ma Maddy, si jamais tu m'écris, reste prudente dans ce que tu me racontes : il est fort possible que les courriers soient eux aussi surveillés._

 _Tu me manques déjà…_

 _Je t'embrasse tendrement, juste au coin de l'oreille, comme tu l'aimes tant._

 _Armel »_

Armel reposa sa plume après avoir fini sa lettre. Il n'avait pas envie de la relire. Il avait assez pris son temps pour l'écrire, veillant à ne pas en dire plus que nécessaire. Avant de changer d'avis, il scella l'enveloppe et la donna à un Hibou Grand-Duc du Cap qui avait l'air sérieux. L'oiseau le fixa sans ciller de ses grandes pupilles rougeâtres, comme s'il ne semblait pas adhérer au contenu de la lettre. Fouillant dans les poches intérieures, il en sorti quelques scarabées séché qu'il tendit à l'oiseau. Le volatile les prit à l'aide de sa patte, sans le quitter des yeux. Le sorcier soupira :

\- C'est comme ça. C'est ça décision, et je… je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça… File apporter cette lettre. Soit doux avec Madeleine s'il te plait, elle n'a pas l'habitude de manipuler les hiboux…

L'oiseau le fixa encore un instant, puis dans un mouvement gracieux prit son envol. Lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'un point blanc, Armel, loin du regard perçant de l'animal se trouva soudain bien stupide à avoir eu le besoin de se justifier devant un hibou. Il ferma la fenêtre bancale et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la minuscule salle de bain. Fermant les yeux sur les poils qui se trouvaient dans le bac, il ouvrit l'eau chaude et entreprit de se frotter vigoureusement la moindre parcelle de peau avec un savon malodorant. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'eau commença à le bruler et alla se coucher, avec cette désagréable sensation d'être toujours aussi sale.

Allongé dans le noir, Armel se laissa submerger par ses sentiments. Il ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il n'allait plus avoir de nuit tranquille lors des dix-huit prochaines années, hantées à chaque crépuscule par les souvenirs de cette journée.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla encore plus fatigué que la veille, l'estomac noué. Tel un automate, il se débarbouilla et s'habilla avant de descendre au comptoir de l'hôtel. A peine eu-t-il franchit la porte du pub que Tom, le propriétaire bossu se tourna vers lui et l'accompagna au comptoir:

\- Monsieur Lebihan! Petit-déjeuner j'imagine ? Thé, café ? Œuf ou croissant ?

Armel sentit la nausée naître en lui au fur et à mesure que le propriétaire lui proposait de quoi se restaurer.

\- Je vous prendrai uniquement un thé, s'il vous plait.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit le bossu en faisant chauffer l'eau d'un coup de baguette. Bergamote ? Sureau ? Queue de cerise ? Rooibos ?

Armel regardait perplexe le barman. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Bergamote, oui oui, très bien, Bergamote.

\- On a passé une mauvaise nuit ? demanda Tom, imperturbable, continuant son service.

\- Laisse donc ce pauvre homme, Tom. Il semble bien trop poli pour te faire comprendre que tu le dérange !

Tom hocha la tête avant de partir nettoyer les tables, maugréant dans sa barbe. Le français tourna la tête afin de remercier d'un pâle sourire son sauveur. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir cet homme avant qu'il ne parle ? L'homme avait des cheveux noirs, longs et emmêlés qui se fondait dans une barbe broussailleuse ce qui lui cachait presque tout le visage. Il était environ deux fois plus grand que Tom et au moins cinq fois plus large. Ses yeux semblables à deux petits scarabées brillants fixaient le sorcier. Si son apparence pouvait sembler sauvage, Armel ne décela aucune animosité dans ce regard. Il remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête, et le géant lui répondit par un grognement.

\- Rubeus Hagrid, dit-il en tendant une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Garde-chasse de Poudlard.

\- Armel Lebihan, Apothicaire, s'entendit répondre Armel. Il avait eu peur que la poigne d'Hagrid lui casse les os de la main, mais elle se révéla bien plus douce que ce qu'il appréhendait.

\- Avec un nom pareil et un si fort accent, je parie mes pousses de Botruc que vous êtes français ! Par Merlin, mais qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire à Londres, par les temps qui courent ?

\- Je suis… J'ai… Affaire de famille. Pour tout vous dire, je dois me rendre au Ministère de la Magie, dit Armel en sucrant son thé, mais je ne sais même pas vraiment où votre Ministère à poser ses quartiers…

\- Je dois y aller aussi. Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui rendre un service.

Le sorcier français faillit s'étouffer en buvant son thé. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha de manière très inélégante le contenu qu'il avait dans la bouche. Les tapes qu'Hagrid s'acharnaient à lui mettre dans le dos empirait plus qu'elle n'aidait la situation. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il éloigna sa tasse de lui et demanda :

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer hier. Que pensez-vous de lui ?

\- C'est certainement le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Armel en attendait un peu plus mais manifestement le géant trouvait sa réponse claire et pertinente et n'approuva pas l'envie de l'étoffer davantage. Ayant-eu peur de l'avoir froissé et de ne plus avoir de guide, il reprit :

\- Ainsi donc, Hagrid, vous vous rendez au Ministère ?

\- Oui, je dois donner le…

Mais il s'arrêta net de parler, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à travers la salle. Puis ajouta à voix basse :

\- Donner un truc à quelqu'un.

\- Pourrions-nous faire route ensemble ? lui souffla Armel.

\- Bien sûr ! Murmura le géant. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi chuchotons-nous ?

Ils quittèrent la mince chaleur du bar pour se retrouver dans la ville. La brume n'était pas retombée et le temps grisâtre et maussade de la ville de Londres semblait jouer avec les nerfs de la population qui se désespérait d'avoir un temps digne de ce début Aout.

Hagrid le guida jusqu'à une petite cabine téléphonique délabrée, entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tenir à deux à l'intérieur, il lui expliqua comment procéder pour pouvoir entrer. Après avoir récupérer son badge, _«Armel Lebihan – Visiteur – Démarches Administratives Mortuaires »_ il remercia et salua le géant tout en s'enfonçant dans le sol. Sans un coup d'œil pour l'architecture du bâtiment, il fit enregistrer sa baguette. La suite fut floue.

Armel se sentait perdu et noyé dans un vaste mouvement de va et vient entre les innombrables services et étages du ministère. Ses aller et retour l'épuisait, parler en anglais devenait fatiguant, et il était à deux doigts de jeter le bureau d'un employé par la fenêtre lorsqu'on le renvoya au point de départ car il n'avait pas écrit le nom de son beau-frère en lettre capital pour le rapatriement.

Il était assis dans un couloir, à bout de nerf, remplissant pour la cinquième fois consécutive un formulaire vert criard lorsque que quelqu'un l'apostropha :

\- Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Armel ! Bénis soit les chaudrons, cela fait plus d'une heure que je te cours après ! Je suis monté au bureau de régularisation et du recensement de la population magique en passant par le service notarial des passations de baguette qui m'a dit t'avoir envoyé à l'office international de l'embaumement pour m'entendre dire qu'ils t'avaient renvoyé à celui des annonce et déclarations des actes mortuaires !

Le nouveau venu avait parlé très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, comme s'il avait couru et ses joues qui avaient pris une belle couleur carmin –sans doute à cause de sa course forcée- juraient avec ses cheveux roux qui commençaient à se dégarnir. Sans le vouloir, Armel laissa s'échapper un sourire. Il déposa plume et documents sur le fauteuil voisin et se leva pour saluer le nouvel arrivant :

\- Bonjour Arthur ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh, on fait comme on peut en ce moment.

Il baissa la voix et s'approcha d'Armel :

\- Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, Tu-Sais-Qui cherche encore à percer le Ministère. L'ambiance est à a la paranoïa... M'enfin… C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question… Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Fatigué…

Armel n'en dit pas plus, il n'en avait pas besoin. Son visage était cireux et terne. Il transpirait dans ses vêtements et pour couronner le tout, un de ces hiboux qui semblait transporter des notes de services s'était vidé sur lui. Et il était extrêmement douloureux pour lui de passer autant de temps à réécrire inlassablement sur divers parchemins de couleurs différentes les noms et prénoms de sa famille disparue. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à la pile colorée des parchemins qui trainait sur le siège et eu un sourire compatissant :

\- Je vois ça… Je pourrai prendre tes papiers et les déposer pour toi ? Cela ne me prendra que quelques minutes, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter lorsqu'Armel ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Je travaille ici, cela sera bien plus simple. Tu en profitera pour aller te reposer, manger un bout. Mélusine, Bill et Charlie doivent faire la sieste à cette heure-là, passes à la maison te détendre, Molly dois t'attendre.

Tout en parlant, il avait pris le bras d'Armel et l'avait entrainé devant l'ascenseur, bousculant plusieurs personnes aux passages. Voyant que le français était sur le point de dire quelque chose, il ajouta :

\- Molly m'a dit de te dire que ta chambre était déjà prête. Alors file !

Armel plongea dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face. Il remercia son ami d'un sourire, puis entra dans l'ascenseur, bien trop heureux de quitter les bureaucrates britanniques.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le Terrier, sa première pensée fut que rien n'avait changé. Des poules grasses picoraient inlassablement dans la cour, les gnomes sautaient au-dessus des herbes folles qui se balançaient au grès du vent glacial. Quelques petits détails cependant ne se trouvaient pas là lors de sa dernière visite : des balais pour enfants jonchaient la cour, ainsi que divers jeux colorés qu'il prit grand soin de contourner. Arrivé devant la porte, il leva les yeux vers la bâtisse : elle avait l'air un peu plus fatigué que dans son souvenir. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'étage supplémentaire qui tenait par Merlin seul savait quel miracle ? La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne frappe :

\- Rentre vite ! Ne reste pas dehors par ce froid.

Molly Weasley avait en un temps record réussit à le faire entrer, lui enlever sa veste et l'assoir à la table de la cuisine sur lequel trônait un plat de saucisse, d'œuf et de lard. Elle lui servit une assiette et s'assit à côté d'elle :

\- J'avais dit à Arthur que cela ne serait pas simple de te trouver dans tous ces étages. La dernière fois que nous avons dû nous rendre pour sa mère, j'ai presque du dormir là-bas le soir même ! Mais après avoir menacé Dave Goujon de l'envoyer au bureau des centaures j'ai eu gain de cause. Enfin, bref, la preuve que ce Ministère ne veux rien dire ! Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? Mange, tu as sale mine. Et Léon et Madeleine ?

Armel avala difficilement la saucisse qu'il avait dans la bouche, s'étouffant presque en répondant :

\- ça va mieux, maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Madeleine depuis avant-hier, je lui ai envoyé un hibou mais pas encore eu de réponse. Molly je... heum merci d'avoir récupérer Mélusine. J'ai demandé l'autorisation de rentrer d'ici samedi prochain avec elle, penses-tu pouvoir la garder jusque-là ?

Molly secoua les épaules, comme faussement vexée :

\- Bien sûr que nous pouvons ! Surtout que Bill et elles sont devenu inséparables et n'arrête pas les bêtises, comme s'ils faisaient un concours - j'ai dû les punir quand ils ont transformé les poules en ballon ce matin ou quand j'ai retrouvé Charlie sur le toit, la couche sur la tête. J'espère ne jamais avoir de jumeaux, cela doit être un enfer d'organisation !

Le sorcier sourit doucement. Il avait littéralement engloutit son assiette et se détendait, écoutant avec amusement Molly. Bill et Mélusine étaient nés le même jour, à quelques heures d'intervalles dans la même salle. C'était à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste que sa sœur et Molly s'étaient rencontrées et avait partagées les joies et les douleurs de la naissance. Il demanda avec appréhension :

\- Comment va Mélusine ?

Elle soupira en hochant la tête. Sa réponse fut lente et coupée, elle cherchait ses mots :

\- Elle dort là, je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller… Mais... Enfin comme tu peux t'en douter, elle ne se rend pas bien compte... Elle demande encore quand sa maman revient... On a... On a essayé de lui expliquer mais ce n'est jamais vraiment évident, tu comprends ? Elle dort mal, elle se réveille souvent en criant ou en pleurant. Je crois qu'elle a vu les... les corps. Mais elle ne veut pas en parler, elle ne raconte pas ses cauchemars.

Molly marqua une pause et reprit, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce, le regard dans le vide :

\- Elle ne quitte pas un livre, je ne peux même pas lui prendre des mains… Elle accepte à peine de le lâcher quand je veux la doucher, et elle passe son temps à parler d'une fée... Perline ou…

\- Persine, coupa le sorcier, souriant. C'est une des histoires dans le livre des contes. Sa préférée je crois…

\- Oui oui, continua Molly. Enfin bref je pense qu'elle doit se protéger en se racontant ses histoires avec des fées… Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle ne dit rien quant à son frère et son père... Elle demande juste tout le temps quand reviendra Morane... à cause d'une promesse.

Le silence fit un écho à la phrase de Molly. Armel la fixait de ses grands yeux gris, perdu dans ses pensées. Les deux adultes se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis il posa ses couverts dans l'assiette. Profitant de ce moment, Molly se leva pour débarrasser et proposa du café à Armel qui refusa, poliment.

\- Je dois me rendre à Cardiff, j'ai des choses à récupérer dans la maison... Et mes affaires sont au Chaudron Baveur, je ferai mieux de filer rapidement. Je n'ai que trop trainer ici.

\- Mais tu dors ici ce soir ? Les enfants dormiront ensemble et nous te laisserons la chambre de Charlie !

\- Promis. Veux-tu que je rapporte quelque chose?

\- Non, j'ai tout, merci, répondit Molly. Viens dès que tu as finis... Mélusine à hâte de te voir.

Le sorcier remercia encore Molly avant de partir pour Cardiff.

Il n'était allé que rarement chez sa sœur, à Mermaid Street, mais il reconnut la maison sitôt qu'il la vue. La grande bâtisse aux murs blancs et aux tuiles verte jaillie entre les numéros onze et quinze, sans que personne d'autre que lui ne s'en rende compte. Il poussa le petit portail en fer forgé tandis que les passants continuait leurs promenades et gravit les quelques marches du perron. Ce ne fut que là qu'il se rendit compte que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée. Il sortit sa baguette puis entra silencieusement, retenant son souffle.

Aucun bruit ne provenait de la maison, si ce n'était que les battements de son propre cœur. Il se détendit au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre du vestibule. Lorsqu'il vit assez clair, il se mit en marche, évitant les débris de verres et de bois qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Plus il approchait du salon et plus il pouvait sentir une odeur âcre qui lui emplissait les narines comme seul un morceau de viande avarié savait le faire. Il se figea sur le bas de la porte. C'était ici, dans cette pièce, que l'horreur avait eu lieu. Des traces de sang avaient commencées à sécher sur le papier peint fleuris. Sur l'épaisse moquette beige, le liquide était tellement dense que le rouge était encore presque écarlate au cœur des flaques. Nauséeux, Armel quitta la pièce à reculons. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Sans un coup d'œil pour la chambre de Mélusine, il courut presque jusqu'à celle de son neveu. Il resta quelques minutes là, son regard s'attardant sur le lit défait puis le bocal dans lequel flottaient maladroitement quelques têtards. Tout en soupirant, le sorcier prit un sac à dos en toile bleu qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il hésita à faire demi-tour, regardant le port par la fenêtre. Il secoua la tête, ravalant ses larmes puis jeta une photo de son neveu et sa nièce dans le sac. Il ajouta quelques livres qu'il choisit avec soins, quelques pulls, ainsi que la baguette de son neveu, puis referma la porte. Retournant sur ses pas, il se dirigea dans la chambre de sa nièce. Il prit la peluche sur le lit, quelques vêtements ainsi que plusieurs poupées. Son pied buta sur une bouteille vide. En souriant, il prit aussi le « Spray Anti Booh ». C'était un petit pulvérisateur violet dans lequel se trouvait de l'essence de fleur d'oranger, dilué avec de l'eau. C'était Calum qui l'avait fait et Mélusine prétendait que cela faisait fuir les monstres qui venaient l'embêter la nuit.

Chargé de son bagage de fortune, il se dirigea dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il tâta du pied plusieurs latte du parquet, comme pour en entendre le son. Lorsque l'une des latte sonna creux, il l'arracha et plongea la main dans l'obscurité pour en ressortir une boite à musique, à peine plus grande qu'une plaque de beurre. La boite était faite d'ébène et d'ivoire, gravée de fleurs aux riches détails. Elle était scellée par un saut en or qui recouvrait toute la ligne d'ouverture. Armel ne voulait de toute façon pas l'ouvrir, il voulait juste s'en débarrasser. Maudissant cette boite de Pandore, il la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon et caressa le bois du bout des doigts tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce.

Puis, sans lâcher la boite, il transplana au chaudron baveur.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes, et je vous souhaite le meilleur pour l'année 2016 !**

 **Grosse pensée à tous ceux qui ont repris aujourd'hui,**

 **Caillou_e**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Celle qui rêvait

Chapitre quatre : Celle qui rêvait.

 _Son grand frère s'était rendormi. Elle tendit l'oreille : il n'y avait plus de bruit, sauf la respiration paisible de Duncan. C'était peut-être le monstre de dessous le lit qui était revenu? Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et se cacha le visage avec son coussin. Non ! Elle en avait assez. Papa et elle avait fabriqué un spray contre le Booh, contre le monstre qui la terrifiait et voulait l'emmener avec elle quand elle dormait. Et Papa lui avait même donné une formule magique. Booh allait voir ce qu'il allait voir nom d'un hibou en sucre ! Elle sortit du lit tout doucement, en essayant de ne pas réveiller son frère. Elle se figea quand elle l'entendit se retourner, de peur de l'avoir réveiller. Un soupir paisible apaisa ses craintes. Elle se mit en marche, sur la pointe de pied, essayant de ne pas faire grincer le parquet. Après quelque pas, elle heurta quelque chose. Le livre! Son livre! Elle le prit et le posa contre son cœur, comme un bouclier. Avec son livre magique, le monstre de dessous le lit ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle se remit en marche, d'un pas plus décidé. En passant devant la chambre de ses parents, elle eut une idée. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Ses parents dormaient à poings fermés. Elle se glissa comme une ombre jusqu'à la table de chevet de sa maman, et prit la baguette qui était sur la table. Elle repartit en direction de sa chambre. Avec la baguette magique de maman ET le livre ET le spray anti-Booh, le monstre allait comprendre qui elle était ! Et plus jamais jamais son frère ne la traiterai de froussarde ! Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle souffla un coup, exprimant à la fois une certaine fierté et un soupçon de crainte. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, et prit un spray en plastique, tenant toujours cahin-caha la baguette de sa mère et son livre de conte. Elle appuya plusieurs fois de suite sur le pulvérisateur, murmurant sa formule magique : "Booh, disparaît avec ce jet, Booh ne revient plus ou mon père te bottera le... Booh, disparaît avec ce jet..." Quand son frère la voyait faire il se moquait d'elle. Il lui disait que ce n'était que de la fleur d'oranger qu'il y avait dedans. Mais son frère n'avait jamais vu Booh. Booh faisait peur, avec sa queue de serpent qui dépassait d'un côté et ses grand bras blanc, avec des griffes qui voulaient prendre son drap dans son sommeil._

 _Lorsqu'elle eut presque vidé le spray, elle se sentit mieux. Elle se glissa dans ses draps, tenant toujours le spray, la baguette et son livre. Elle se glissa sous sa couette et s'assit en tailleur. De sa main gauche, elle tenait la baguette de sa maman. De sa main droite, elle ouvrit le livre, doucement, précieusement. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, imaginant la lumière d'une bougie. Quelques secondes après, une douce lumière chaude et bienveillante l'éclaira. Elle déposa la baguette et tourna délicatement les pages de son livre. Elle cherchait un passage précis mais prenait son temps pour admirer les dessins sur chaque page. Des arbres dont les branches se balançaient au grès du vent, des pierres qui roulaient, écartant l'herbe sur leurs passages, des cascades qui moussaient... Mais ce qu'elle préférait était les petites fées qui se déplaçaient au fur et à mesures qu'elle tournait les pages, l'accompagnant à chaque nouveau paragraphe, animant les dessins._

 _Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la page centrale, elle ne put retenir un sourire._

 _Une fée, immense lui rendu. Ses cheveux d'un roux vif, long et épais descendaient en cascade voluptueuse jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle portait une couronne de fleurs mauve, pourpre et rose pâle, sur laquelle allaient et venaient des papillons aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les yeux de la fée avaient la couleur de l'univers, et son regard était l'essence pure de la bonté et de l'amour. Ses ailes irisée et pétillante comme des bulles de savon battaient aussi doucement que celles des papillons._

 _\- Persine... Pourquoi t'as encore criée tout à l'heure ? Murmura enfin la petite fille, curieuse._

 _Comme si la fée l'avait entendu, elle sourit et battît un peu plus vite des ailes et lui montra la page d'à côté, sur lequel se trouvait un poème, prélude à l'histoire. Mélusine ne quitta pas la fée des yeux pour autant._

 _\- T'as pas répondu ! Avant tu criais pas et là depuis trois nuits tu me réveilles ! Pourquoi hein?_

 _La fée battît des ailes un peu plus fort, et insista pour que la jeune fille regarde l'autre page. Mélusine soupira et regarda la suite de lettre que la fée désignait avec insistance. Mélusine ne savait pas lire, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle connaissait chaque phrase de son ouvrage préférée au mot prêt. Elle se remit à chuchoter :_

 _Si vous vous surprenez,_

 _A vouloir voir une fée,_

 _A la lumière brillante,_

 _Sur un chemin, un carrefour,_

 _Vous ne ferez qu'un détour,_

 _Et vous rentreriez mendiante._

 _Ne pas demander et recevoir,_

 _Car c'est dans l'encre de Chine_

 _Qu'elle murmure bonsoir_

 _Cachée dans l'aubépine._

 _Et une fois aperçu,_

 _Vous n'y croirez plus._

 _Voici l'histoire de Persine,_

 _La chute de la fée couleuvrine_

 _Née d'une goutte et du soleil_

 _Qui vous visitera dans votre sommeil._

 _Préparez-vous à l'accueillir_

 _Et prenez garde à ne pas dormir_

 _Car de toutes les histoires_

 _Celle-ci commence et se termine dans le noir..._

 _Mélusine soupira, regardant les suites de mots. Si c'était la réponse à sa question, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop compliqué à comprendre. Elle tourna les yeux vers la fée afin de rouspéter mais à son grand étonnement, Persine avait disparu. La jeune fille tourna alors frénétiquement les pages, les scrutant une par une mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : la fée n'y était plus. Elle sortit de sous sa couette, déçue. La lumière de la baguette faiblissait. Elle était très fatiguée... La fatigue l'invitait à rejoindre Morphée._

 _Elle entendit un bruit, comme un crépitement. Une lumière blanche illumina sa chambre le temps d'une demi-seconde. Et quelqu'un l'appelait, au loin._

 _\- Mélusine... Mélusine..._

 _C'était la fée du livre, c'était..._

 _\- Persine? Demanda la jeune fille en ouvrant les yeux. Tu es Persine?_

 _La fée secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tout en fixant Mélusine._

 _\- Non, non je ne suis pas Persine._

 _Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se tue. Depuis le premier étage provenait des échos lointains de disputes et de meubles cassés. Mélusine ne les écoutait pas. La fée n'était pas Persine, ça c'était sur. Sa peau était aussi pale que la lumière de la lune, ses cheveux gris cendre, et ses yeux aussi vert que la cime des pins. Il manquait quelque chose à la fée, et Mélusine écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte : elle n'avait pas d'ailes. La fée tendit son long bras blanc, pointa un doigt fin et élégant sur le placard :_

 _\- Prends ta baguette et notre livre, viens, allons lire dans le placard._

 _\- Est-ce que tu es une fée ? demanda Mélusine._

 _\- Bien sûr, lui répondit la fée en souriant._

 _\- Alors comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _La fée ne put répondre à la question. En bas, quelqu'un criait très fort, comme s'il avait très très mal._

 _\- Qui est-ce qui crie? On dirait... on dirait maman._

 _La fée ne répondit pas. Les cris continuaient, interminables. Mélusine avait peur, la fée insista, chuchotant :_

 _\- Le placard Mélusine, viens avec moi, prends la baguette et allons lire dans le placard._

 _Mélusine se leva et suivit la fée. Elles s'assirent, mais au lieu d'ouvrir le livre la jeune fille regarda la fée et demanda :_

 _\- Tu restes avec moi hein? Jusqu'à ce que maman n'ai plus mal? Tu me laisses pas hein?_

 _La fée acquiesça. Elles lurent ensemble le livre de conte. Puis au bout de quelque temps, la fée regarda en bas, et dit doucement :_

 _\- Ta maman n'a plus mal._

 _Mélusine regarda la fée. Comment le savait-elle? Puis, Soudain, la petite fille se souvint de quelque chose. Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Oubliant de chuchoter elle demanda :_

 _\- C'est toi qui as crié ? Pourquoi t'as crié ? Hein?! Pourquoi? Parce que le soleil aussi il t'as pris tes ailes ?_

 _La fée regarda la jeune fille de ses immenses yeux verts, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma._

 _\- Je dois partir._

 _La jeune fille était triste de se retrouver seule. Comme si elle avait lu en elle, la fée dit :_

 _\- Je reviendrai te voir._

 _\- Tu promets?_

 _La fée fronça les sourcils, comme si elle évaluait la situation._

 _\- Oui._

 _La petite fille était rassurée. Les fées tenaient toujours leurs promesses – sauf Persine._

 _\- Dors, maintenant._

 _La fée partis dès que Mélusine ferma les yeux._

 _Ce fut une douleur dans le coup qui la réveilla. Elle était toujours dans le placard, la baguette de sa mère dans la main et son livre sur les genoux. Persine était dans sa page et la regardait en souriant, battant des ailes._

 _La jeune fille sortie de sa cachette, abandonnant son livre mais gardant la baguette de sa maman dans la main. Si maman n'avait plus mal, elle voulait aller la voir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut étonnée de trouver la lumière allumée en bas des escaliers. Elle les descendit rapidement, le cœur battant. Pourquoi le secrétaire de l'entrée était cassé ? Et tout ce verre par terre, il venait d'où ? Qui se battaient ?_

 _Quelque chose, au fond d'elle lui disait de ne pas aller plus loin. Mais elle ne résista pas à l'idée de se rendre dans la cuisine…_

Mélusine se réveilla en sursaut, haletante. Dix-huit années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit horrible et très régulièrement son cauchemar revenait hanté ses nuits. Par prudence infantile, elle se pencha sous le lit pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule. Son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine lorsque deux yeux ronds et brillants croisèrent les siens. Elle releva sa tête brusquement et s'explosa l'arrière du crâne contre la poutre en bois qui était au-dessus d'elle. Un juron lui échappa tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Une patte fine, blanche et noir attaqua le canapé.

\- Saloperie de chat, lâcha Mélusine en se massant la tête.

\- Mrraou ?

Le chat sauta sur le lit et se posa entre les jambes de la jeune femme, en toute indifférence quant à la frayeur qu'il venait de lui offrir.

Tout en se maudissant elle-même, Mélusine se recoucha, repensant à son désagréable rêve. Elle se souvînt aussi de ce que disait son oncle lorsqu'elle lui demandait ce que cela voulait dire, si c'était vraiment réel. _« Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. Tu te protèges toi-même en croyant à ton histoire.»_ Le chat marcha silencieusement sur elle puis s'arrêta sur sa poitrine pour s'y poser. Elle commença à lui gratter la tête. Satisfait, l'animal se coucha en ronronnant. Lord Bacon avait été le premier cadeau de son oncle et sa tante après qu'elle se soit installée chez eux. Le chaton était minuscule lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent dans le composte du jardin. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois semaines, tenant à peine debout et à moitié mort. Il était tout noir à l'exception de deux tâches d'un blanc immaculé. La première était sur sa patte avant droite. La deuxième juste sous la truffe, dessinait une parfaite moustache à la française qui aurait pu rendre jaloux n'importe quel bourgeois-gentilhomme. Cette moustache qui lui donnait un air aristocratique lui valu le premier baptême de Lord. Au bout de quelque mois, alors que le chaton avait repris du poil de la bête, Madeleine avait laissé par inadvertance un demi kilo de bacon sans protection. La petite boule de poil en avait fait son quatre-heure, avalant plus que son propre poids. Il avait faillit mourir d'implosion, mais Mélusine avait jouer la parfaite médicomage en lui massant le ventre à l'aide de plantes que lui donnait son oncle. Le chaton venait de gagner son deuxième prénom.

\- Et maintenant tu es un vieux patapouf obèse, qui ne sert plus à grand-chose, murmura Mélusine au chat qui miaula doucement.

Tout en caressant Lord Bacon, la jeune fille laissa ses souvenirs d'enfance divagués, cherchant à remonter le plus loin possible. Les promenades en forêt avec sa mère, les après-midi a essayé de forcer la pièce secrète de leur père avec son frère, les repas du dimanche chez les Weasley, les vacances en France chez son oncle et sa tante… Elle se souvenait aussi du jour ou son frère avait reçu sa lettre de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et des courses qu'ils avaient fait ensemble pour la rentrée… Elle se rappelait avoir pleuré après qu'il soit partis dans le train, triste à l'idée de jouée sans lui et de devoir attendre si longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne…

La nuit ou sa famille a été assassinée, elle ne garde que peu de souvenir très confus, comme si elle ne pouvait réussir à mettre la main dessus. Lorsqu'elle eu onze ans, elle avait commencé à poser des questions à Armel ou Madeleine, mais les réponses étaient limitées : _« C'est la guerre ma chérie… C'est injuste… Il n'y a pas d'explication malheureusement…Tu ne sais pas quelle époque c'était… »._ Comme si après tout ce temps la blessure n'avait pas cicatrisé. Elle avait continué quelque temps, insistant pour avoir plus de détails mais son oncle ne lachait rien de plus. Lassée de s'entendre dire toujours les mêmes choses insatisfaisantes, elle avait fini par arrêter.

Après cette nuit, elle était venue vivre en France, en Bretagne, chez son oncle et sa tante. Elle se souvenait aider sa tante à donner des bains à Léon, son cousin de quatre ans son cadet. Elle aidait souvent Madeleine dans son atelier au sous-sol de la maison. Madeleine était couturière et même sans l'aide de la magie, ses vêtements étaient des plus splendides. Elle se remémora en riant la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans la boutique de son oncle. Tout était si… Magique ! Elle aurait pu dormir là bas si son oncle ne l'avait pas forcé à rentrer. Depuis ce jour-là, elle avait passé chaque minute de son temps libre à aider Armel dans la boutique, l'assistant avec application quand il devait faire des potions. Elle se souvient aussi de la première dispute qu'elle avait eue avec lui. C'était dans la même boutique au début du mois de juin. Elle venait d'avoir onze ans.

\- Tonton ! Tonton ! Je vais bientôt recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard !

La fillette venait d'arriver avec sa tante dans l'apothicaire et était excitée comme une puce. Son oncle faillit renverser le chaudron autour duquel il s'affairait. Il s'arrêta et regarda la fillette à travers les vapeurs de la potion.

\- Tu n'iras pas à Poudlard, nous t'avons inscrit à Beauxbatons, dit-il calmement.

\- Mais non ! C'est Poudlard, c'est comme Duncan, il était à Serdaigle et moi aussi j'irai à Serd…

\- Mélusine, avait coupé Armel, tu iras à Beauxbatons. C'est une très bonne école aussi et…

\- NON ! avait crier la petite fille, sentant son rêve de fouler les mêmes couloirs que son frère et ses parents partir en fumée. Duncan m'avait dit que…

La réaction de son oncle avait terrorisé Mélusine. Il avait jeté le chaudron à main nue à terre, renversant la mixture.

\- Malheureusement Mélusine, c'est maintenant à nous de prendre les décisions et tu ne foutras pas un seul pied dans cette école tant que la guerre ne sera pas finis et que Dumbledore dirigera cet établissement ! Maintenant partez, vous me faites perdre mon temps.

La jeune femme se souvînt comment son oncle s'en était voulu le soir même. Il était gêné, maladroit, cherchant ses mots pour s'excuser. Mais Mélusine l'excusa entièrement lorsqu'il lui remit une petite boîte noir rectangulaire. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle resta bouche bée devant l'ancienne baguette de sa mère. Son oncle lui avait alors raconté l'histoire de la baguette. L'arrière, arrière, arrière, arrièrearrière(…) grand-mère de Mélusine la fabriqua elle-même, à l'aide d'un morceau d'écorce de saule pleureur. Elle fut surprise par une fée qui était indignée que l'on puisse faire ainsi du mal à un arbre. L'aïeule se répandit en excuse mais promis que si la fée lui donnait un petit, tout petit morceau de l'une de ses ailes, alors la sorcière pouvait réparer l'arbre. Curieuse de voir une humaine réparer un arbre, la fée accepta, et l'ancêtre de Mélusine répara l'arbre avant de partir avec sa baguette. Depuis, chacune des femmes qui l'avaient possédée l'avait donnée à sa fille. Elle regarda son oncle, amusée. Bien qu'elle ne croyait maintenant plus aux contes, elle avait apprécié l'histoire et avait promis à son oncle d'en prendre le plus grand soin.

Elle se rappela sa rentrée dans l'école magique française et la joie de découvrir ses matières. Elle se rappela son premier cours de potion, et elle sourit en se disant que dès ce jours là elle avait su le métier qu'elle voulait faire plus tard : le même que celui du Professeur Liebensthoffer. Elle aussi apprendrait aux autres à faire des potions. Elle se souvint aussi du premier Halloween qu'elle avait eu à l'école : le 31 au matin, les adultes étaient heureux. Et des adultes heureux, Mélusine n'en avait pas beaucoup vu avant cela. Ils se prenaient dans les bras, riaient et parlaient fort, faisaient des blagues. Beaucoup d'adultes étaient venus dans l'école, et même les plus grand élèves étaient en fête. Le repas Halloween avait été transformé en un gigantesque bal ou parents et élèves avaient été conviés. Madame Maxime, la directrice, leurs avait expliqué avant le repas que la guerre était finie, que le Mage Noir avait été mystérieusement détruit grâce à bébé qui s'appelait Harry Potter.

Bien que la guerre soit finie, Mélusine n'avait plus envie d'aller à Poudlard. Elle avait ses amis et ses habitudes dans le magnifique Palais de Beauxbatons. Elle se rappela combien ses années étudiantes filèrent rapidement, dans un tourbillon de sentiment propre à l'adolescence. Après avoir obtenu ses diplômes, elle avait décidé de faire un tour du monde de deux ans avec Bill Weasley afin de découvrir le plus de choses possibles, de rencontrer le plus de créature, et bien sûr d'élargir son cahier de potion, car Mélusine avait gardé en tête son objectif de devenir professeur. Elle rigola franchement en revivant leurs tracas multiples et variés qui avait jalonnés leurs périples. Après cela, elle se souvint du premier jour où elle avait officiellement travailler en tant que potionniste dans l'apothicaire de son oncle. Cela faisait maintenant bientôt trois ans qu'elle travaillait pour lui. Elle se rappela sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses projets professionnels. Il avait eu peur qu'il soit déçu, ou qu'il s'énerve. Mais Armel l'avait encouragé et aider à rédiger ses lettres. Peut-être que la première réponse arriverait tout à l'heure, dans la journée.

Mélusine bailla. De tous ses souvenirs d'enfance, celui qu'elle préférait était bien sur l'histoire de Pérsine, qu'elle ne se lassera jamais d'entendre.

Et sur ses bonnes pensées, Mélusine s'endormit, loin de tout cauchemar.

* * *

 **Je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, positives ou négatives elles sont toujours constructives!**

 **A tout bientôt,**

 **Cailloue**


End file.
